Women's Soccer Team
Overview The University of Tennessee’s Women’s Soccer team is apart of the Southeastern Conference (SEC) in NCAA Division 1 women's soccer. The program began in 1996 and has greatly developed along the way. Games Home games are held at Regal Soccer Stadium located on Stephenson Drive. The new stadium was built in 2007 and now has a brand new scoreboard and can hold up to three thousand fans. Tennessee has an average Top 20 attendance record at home and has hosted more than 100,000 soccer fans since 1996. Typically, the team plays games on Thursdays and Sundays. Students get in for free. Thursday games are normally at 7:00 PM. A highlight of these games is that you can catch a beautiful sunset while also watching the game. Before long, Thursday games become games under the lights by half-time, which is also a bonus. On Sundays, games are usually in the afternoon. Many times there are freebies at the games, and who does not like freebies? At many games there is free food, and at others there are free items such as t-shirts. Unfortunately, the field is across the train tracks, so you will most likely need to drive to get there. However, normally there is a shuttle that will pick fans up at The Rock an hour or so before the game. Regal Rowdies The Regal Rowdies is the name of the student section for the soccer team. This makes watching games way more fun because you can sit with fellow students who are very competitive and supportive of the team. The Rowdies are indeed “rowdy” and often have noisemakers. If you attend a game, definitely sit with this group if you want to have the best overall experience yelling and rooting for the Volunteers. Coach The Tennessee Volunteers women’s soccer team is currently coached by Brian Pensky. He is the third head coach that the team has had. Charlie MacCabe and Angela Kelly were the first and second head coaches respectively. Pensky took over in 2012. Before Tennessee, Pensky was the head coach of the women’s soccer team at the University of Maryland for seven years. His overall record at Tennessee is 81-43-21, and his conference record at Tennessee is 37-29-11. Accolades: * Five seasons of 10-plus wins (2012, 14, 16, 17, 18) * 18 United Coaches All-Region Selections * 16 All-SEC Selections * 2010 Soccer America National Coach of the Year * 2010 ACC Coach of the Year Current 2019 Season Statistics Record: 8-5-1, 2-4 (season, conference) Goals: 22 Goals Per Game: 1.57 Shots: 189 Shots Per Game: 13.5 Yellow Cards: 6 Red Cards: 1 Saves: 39 Fouls: 122 Corner Kicks: 69 Penalty Kicks: 3 History of Notable Seasons 2018 Season * The Volunteers reached the quarterfinal round in the NCAA Tournament, which is the farthest they have gone in program history. * Overall Record: 16-3-3, with the highest winning percentage and fewest losses the Tennessee team has ever had. * 12 Shutouts, tied a the 2003 record * 44 Goals, first time more than 40 goals have been scored in consecutive seasons since 2002-03 2017 Season * This was the best season since 2012, and the team returned to the NCAA Tournament for the first time since 2012 * 10 Shutouts * 47 Goals 2012 Season * In Brian Pensky’s first year as head coach, the team showed the best defense that they have ever had * School-Record of .69 goals allowed on average * Longest Shutout Streak (533:22) * 11 Shutouts Team Accomplishments NCAA Tournament Quarterfinals: 2018 NCAA Tournament Round of 16: 2002, 2003, 2004, 2006, 2007, 2017, 2018 NCAA Tournament Round of 32: 2002, 2003, 2004, 2005, 2006, 2007, 2017, 2018 NCAA Tournament Appearances: 2001, 2002, 2003, 2004, 2005, 2006, 2007, 2008, 2011, 2012, 2017, 2018 Conference Tournament Championships: 2002, 2003, 2005, 2008 Social Media Accounts A great way to follow the soccer games, know the kickoff times, get live updates, know what jersey the team will be wearing, and find out what freebies will be available at the game is to follow one or more of the Tennessee Soccer social media accounts. Instagram: @vol_soccer Twitter: @Vol_Soccer Regal Rowdies Twitter: @RegalRowdies UT Student Rewards: @studenTrewards References “Soccer.” University of Tennessee Athletics, https://utsports.com/index.aspx?path=wsoc.